


A Roll of the Dice

by Yaraslava_Rada



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben and Klaus took over their roll and made all the others look short in comparison, Craps dice roll titles, Frustrated Klaus, Gen, Hargreeves Sibling bonding - Freeform, Healthy Boundaries, In love Klaus, Klaus is too sweet in this, Paranoid Five, S1 compliant, Time Travel, Time travel to the 60s, Umbrella Academy Dice Roll Challenge, Vanya has amnesia, asshole Luther, dave katz - Freeform, good sister Allison, potty-mouth Klaus Hargreeves, short and sweet was the name of the game until Ben and Klaus, thanks boys, that’s hilarious to tag together, wholesome Klaus Hargreeves, written before S2 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaraslava_Rada/pseuds/Yaraslava_Rada
Summary: Roll of the Dice Challenge: Roll two six-sided dice seven times. Write for each pairing you roll. Example: you roll a three and a six, write about Allison and Ben. If you roll doubles, write about that number with Vanya. My Rolls were: 5,6 4,1 2,5 6,4 1,1 3,3 and 3,5.They're back in time! The Commission is hot on their trail, Klaus keeps disappearing to who knows where, Vanya doesn't remember anything, and everyone is trying to keep things together.
Relationships: Allison & Five, Allison & Vanya, Ben & Five, Diego & Ben, Diego & Five, Luther & Klaus, Luther & Vanya, ben & klaus
Kudos: 37
Collections: Rolling the Dice





	A Roll of the Dice

Six-Five, No Jive

He’s in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Five teleports next to the coffee maker, giving him a heart attack. He’s so not used to being alive and having a heart that can feel like it’s going to jump out of his chest.

“Hello there, Five.” He greets to downplay his surprise, and also because that is a thing he can do now, he’ll be heard and he might even get a response.

“Six.” He grunts, taking the coffeepot over to the table.

“Everything alright?” Ben asks as he side-eyes the man in a thirteen year old body as he continues to make his lunch.

“It’s fine.” He’s sitting down at the table, cradling the pot between his hands, glaring blearily over the top as he sips out of the side.

“Fine in a normal person’s perspective, or Fine in Five-perspective?” Ben’s been stuck with Klaus for so long, he knows the man’s mannerisms like the back of his hand. He hasn’t had to bother with anyone else’s for longer than he’d ever care to admit. But something about the entire situation is setting off alarm bells in his head.

“Seeing as how I am Five…” It soothes him that he can still read his other siblings fairly well, in spite of all the time that’s come between them.

“So, what’s wrong?”

“What isn’t wrong? Most of our siblings are idiots. Vanya has amnesia. I think I’m seeing signs of the Commission, but they haven’t made their move.”

“You think the Commission is here? Now?”

“Yeah.”

“What makes you think so?”

“It’s little things. I’m usually paranoid, but now it’s worse. I saw a burnt slip of a Telegram when I was scoping out one of their possible hotel hideouts yesterday. But I couldn’t make it out. Hargreeves is more overbearing than I remembered. It makes me wonder if he’s working with them…”

“You think Reginald is with the Commission?” Ben is surprised, this is the first he’s hearing of it.

“I’m not sure. I never realized as a child, but he’s a bit strange.”

“A bit.” Ben scoffs as Five continues.

“I mean, genetic engineering, well before the rest of the world had the technology to do anything close. Claiming to know about the end of the world, and our part in stopping it. Solid space travel, enough to send Luther to the moon to live for _years_. I mean, yeah, he’s a billionaire, but there’s only so much that can excuse.”

“And the Commission?”

“Could be feeding him technology or information. Except he doesn’t seem to know about our Time-jump.”

“Well, damn Five, you sure aren’t kid-ing.” Ben says barely managing to keep a straight face.

“Why would I joke about something like this?” Aaaaand his humor totally goes right over the old man’s head. Klaus would have laughed. But he’s off doing stupid things again without Ben there to scold him.

“Sorry, Five. I’ve been hanging out with Klaus too much.” At Five’s glare he continues, “so what are we going to do about the Commission?”

“All we’ve got to do is find them and kill them.” Five takes a sip of his coffee.

“Oh?” Ben snorts leaning back against the countertop, “Is that all?” He asks sarcastically.

“Yes. That’s _all_.”

We got the Fever

Klaus is zoning out sprawled out over the couch in the living room. He’s trying to ignore the screams coming from the ghosts throughout the house, grateful that they’re oblivious to his existence for the moment.

Luther is somewhere nearby moaning and groaning about _something_ but Klaus is letting the ghosts drown him out, even as he’s working to ignore them. At least, until what Luther is saying actually catches his attention-and are you fucking serious?

“Seriously Four, can’t you _do_ something?”

“Like _what_ exactly, Luther?” He’s lost track of the conversation, but the words only ignite a lingering fury from things pushed aside in the future.

“I don’t know, how on earth do you cope with things? You always seem so carefree.”

“Che.” Klaus scoffs, “The ‘coping’ you are asking about is not healthy.”

“I don’t need healthy, Four. I need coping.”

“Haven’t we been through this once already?” Klaus is getting pissed now, at least the monkey of a man isn’t drunk and maybe he’ll be able to talk some sense into him.

“Come on, Four!”

“Listen, man. I’ve learned my lesson. I’m not helping you find drugs. And you turn into an absolute brute when you’re drunk. I’m surprised that furry didn’t have bruises.”

“I’m a brute? You know my powers are super-strength! You can’t judge me for that!”

“I can when you choke me out for not helping you!”

“What? I’ve never-“

“You sure as shit have! Your powers are your responsibility. But your self-control goes out the window when you’re intoxicated. I won’t risk you letting me die again when I do try and help you.”

“You-what are you _talking_ about?”

“When you went to that club and-you know what? No. I don’t need to explain myself to you. I’m not helping you get fucked up, Luther. I’m trying to stay away from drugs, and you’re an asshole for asking me to sacrifice that for your desires. Fly yourself to the moon or something.” And with that Klaus gets up from his elegant sprawl and meanders his way upstairs to his and Ben’s room.

“Klaus…Klaus! Tell me what you’re talking about!”

Benny Blue

Diego and Ben are hanging out in the back yard. Ben’s got a book and Diego is flipping his knives absentmindedly. They’re just enjoying each other’s company in silence. Five pops up out of nowhere, and knowing what he does Ben jumps up and closes the book with a snap.

“Diego. There you are. I need you, let’s go.”

“What? Five? What’s going on?” Ben asks, worried.

“Nothing Ben, I just need to borrow Diego for a moment!” Five says grabbing his arm and teleporting them both to a creeper van that was conveniently parked behind the house.

“Alright, you’ve got me, what’s up?” Diego demands as he pulls on his seatbelt.

“I’ve got a lock on some Commission Agent locations, but we need to move now in order to take them out.”

“What? Why aren’t we pulling everyone for this? We should get Luther and Ben and-“

“They’re our cover, we can’t pull them.”

“Alright. So why me? Why not Six?”

“You’ll be able to take them out long distance, while I sneak up behind them. And Ben’s been…through a lot recently.”

“That’s an understatement.” Diego mutters, thinking of the conversations he’s had and overheard with the ex-ghost.

“Besides, it’s a fool-proof plan.”

“Don’t you know better than to jinx it!?” Diego groans, before meticulously double checking his gear.

Big One on the End

Klaus is sliding into his flip flops when Ben comes to stand in front of him. His arms are crossed, his posture defensive, ready to put up a fight. Klaus had been wondering how long it’d take for this to happen.

“Alright Klaus. I’ve trusted you, and let you go off on your own for all this time, but I need to know what you’re getting up to when you go out.” Even though he’d been expecting it, it’s still somewhat off putting. He’s an adult for crying out loud, he doesn’t need babysitting.

“Ben, it’s none of your business. I _told_ you I’m not using. I’m not going out and getting drunk, hell, I’m not even smoking weed.”

“Like you told me you’d get clean? Like you told me you’d tell our siblings about your powers and me? Like you told me you’d dump jackass of the week and take better care of yourself?”

“So you don’t trust me.” Klaus states flatly, surprised with how not-hurt he really is. He’s known Ben his whole life, far longer than any of their other siblings. He just needs Ben to realize what he really needs.

“I do trust you, I just don’t...trust you?” Ben asks, deflating.

“It’s alright, Ben. I know I haven’t done much to earn your trust. I’ve let you down so many times before. But this time really is different.” His hand hovers over his stomach, fingers itching to reach for his dog tags, but they’re hidden under his tank top.

“I know, Klaus. But I need to _know_.”

“Alright then. Do you really want to know what I get up to when I leave? It’s that important to you?”

“It really is...” And Ben looks so heartbroken, so beat up about wanting to be sure that Klaus is taking care of himself and keeping out of trouble. Klaus can’t help but grin.

“You know, just because you aren’t a ghost anymore, doesn’t mean I don’t want you around all the time. Even only sharing a room is strange for me too.”

“I…you’re sure? I figured you’d be tired of me nagging you all the time.”

“Well, the nagging I can do without, your company though, I’ve missed it since we’ve gotten back.”

“…” Ben’s clearly not sure how to reply to that so Klaus just continues on.

“Allons-y, mon frere.” Klaus says scooping up his backpack from where it rests on the floor. “Let me show you what I’ve been getting up to when I go out.”

Klaus leads them out the door and down the street at a fairly sedate pace.

“Now, you have to promise you won’t tell anyone. And you can’t tease me about it either!” Klaus says, turning around to walk backwards as he holds out his pinky for a promise. Ben stares at it for a moment, before looking up into Klaus’ eyes and locking fingers with him.

“I won’t tell anyone, as long as you’re telling the truth and it really is harmless.” He modifies before they let go.

“Absolument!” Klaus agrees spinning back around. “So, where I’m going really depends on what day of the week it is.” He begins explaining himself. “Tuesday’s and Thursday’s I go and help out the Animal Shelter on Main Street.”

“I…didn’t think you liked animals?”

“I don’t, not really, but who can’t sympathize with dogs being locked up for hours without anyone to walk them? Or those pesky cats who like to pretend they’re aloof but really just want you to love them?”

“You…walk dogs and play with cats?”

“On Tuesday’s and Thursday’s.” Klaus agrees.

“What about the other days?”

“Saturday’s and Sunday’s I usually go to that park that overlooks the river. There’s a really nice spot on a hill to watch the sunset. Sometimes I take my sketchbook and draw.”

“You…people watch on the weekends?”

“Basically.”

“And Monday, Wednesday and Friday?” Ben asks, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

“You’ll see!” Klaus says with a grin, tightening the straps on his backpack and picking up his pace.

The rest of the walk is silent and Klaus can see the gears turning in Ben’s head. If he’d been doing such…normal, harmless, healthy even, things four days out of the week, what on earth could he be doing the other three?

“Here we are!” Klaus says, coming to a stop at a park bench. He plops himself down and pulls out his sketchbook.

“Where is here?” Ben asks eying the area for anything of interest.

“Here is where I come on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s.”

“And what is here that brings you here?” Ben asks with a grin at their wordplay.

“You’ll see.” Klaus singsongs before offering up his sketchbook. “While we wait, you can take a look at my sketches.”

Klaus peeks over Ben’s shoulder as he flips slowly through the images.

“Klaus…these are really good.”

“You think so?” He asks grinning. It’s one thing to draw, it’s another to have someone appreciate his artwork.

“Definitely.” Ben looks up to meet his eyes, but Klaus’ attention has wandered. Ben follows his gaze.

There’s a van pulling up across the way, with what looks like homeless people lining up along the sidewalk at some unmarked spot. Two men come out of the vehicle and open the doors to pull out a table. One grabs a tablecloth and the other sets up a trashcan, before they’re both pulling trays of food from the back and placing them on the table. A jug of water and plastic cups follow.

“A…soup kitchen?” Ben asks, squinting at the sight. He looks back to Klaus, but Klaus’ eyes are glued to the commotion. “Why are you stalking a soup kitchen?”

“…It’s…” Klaus pauses a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. “That’s _Dave_.” Klaus confides, tears building up like they hadn’t since the first time he stumbled across the sight.

Ben looks over with fresh eyes. He can see the younger man, smiling gently at everyone who queues up, no matter if they’re polite or rude or clearly insane. He hands everyone a brown paper baggy with food in it and helps people with shaky hands pour their cup of water. He’s kind and caring and bright and Ben can see from all the way over here, why Klaus fell in love with such a man.

He hadn’t thought about the fact that they’re in the 60s. That the war has barely started yet. Hasn’t connected the dots that Dave would be too young to serve, that Klaus had gone back into the past and fallen in love and fought a war, and that they’re further in the past then that. That Klaus could do something incredibly stupid like _change_ something, if only for his own happiness.

He’s incredibly proud that Klaus had chosen instead to sit and observe and absorb.

Klaus eventually pulls out a book and pretends to read, while watching over the top and occasionally turning pages. Ben continues to look through the sketchbook, so overwhelmed with emotions.

They walk home that night in silence and Ben knows the he may be joining his brother on some of his excursions in the future, but that anxiety that had been building within him is gone.

Snake Eyes

Vanya isn’t sure why she flinches every time she sees her brother Luther.

They’d recently moved into a house on the outskirts of some city. She’d been told their old house had burned down in a fire and it was around that time that something traumatic happened causing her to lose her memory. Because the house burned down, there aren’t many familiar places she can go to try and get them back. He doctors worry if she gets upset and stresses out about the blank patches in her mind, that things will only get worse.

The problem is, Vanya knows the memories are there somewhere. She _feels_ things when she sees her siblings. Betrayal when she sees Allison, Fear with Luther, Longing with Five, Sadness with Ben, Exasperation with Klaus, Safety with Diego. She doesn’t know why she feels the way she does. She wants to know why she feels like this, but even her siblings don’t want her stressing herself out trying to remember.

They’d told her about her powers. And they’d told her that they didn’t know she’d had powers like them, until recently. She can imagine how she’d felt growing up surrounded by them, when they had powers and she didn’t. She can imagine how upset she’d be, can easily see them brushing her off, can see them going their separate ways and never once reaching out to see how she was doing.

But they’re here now. They all live together. She shares a room with Allison. They have meals together, they watch TV together, they help her train her powers, they even go grocery shopping together. Even if things were different in the past, things are good here now.

Which makes it all the more frustrating when she sees Luther and her first thought is to flee the room.

Brooklyn Forrest

Allison admits to her that she wasn’t a good sister. She was bossy and pushy and wanted what was best for her without wanting to let her make her own choices.

So, for Allison’s sake, Vanya treats her like she remembers.

If she makes a choice and Allison tries to change her mind, she puts her foot down. If Allison wants to go somewhere and Vanya doesn’t feel like going, Allison goes alone. If Vanya wants to do something without Allison, she does it without Allison. They’ve set clear boundaries and expectations for each other and they follow them.

According to her doctors, they’ve got a very healthy relationship.

It feels healthy and good. She doesn’t have to second guess Allison’s words and actions. They have clear communication and there’s no doubt in her mind that they love each other.

So when Allison asks her to help her pick out a dress and Vanya is feeling up to the trip, they go dress shopping together.

They have a blast.

Easy Eight

Allison’s been in the kitchen for fifteen minutes, first pouring a bowl of cereal, and then staring at her early-bird brother.

“Something’s different about you, Five.” She muses munching on her breakfast.

“Hmm?” Five asks, blinking up from behind his coffee mug.

“You seem…more at ease.” And Allison was an actress for more than 10 years, she’s got a pretty good grip on body language.

“Well, I think we got rid of the Commission. And Vanya’s training is progressing pretty well. Klaus isn’t about to destroy the future by changing anything. Luther’s finally learning some social skills…I think we might be alright.”

“You mean like ‘we’ve averted the apocalypse’-alright?”

“Seems like it so far.”

“And why aren’t we celebrating?”

“Someone told me one time, that we shouldn’t jinx things.”

“Ahhh. I see. Well then, I’m going to Griddy’s.”

“Why?”

“To get us some celebratory doughnuts. I think we’ve earned them.” She says with a smile as she makes her way out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudo to let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I've opened this up as a Challenge, so please feel free to use the dice rolling idea to help generate your own stories!


End file.
